


追逐游戏

by selena_li



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selena_li/pseuds/selena_li
Summary: 上车就行





	追逐游戏

追逐游戏2  
萧瑟听到无心这话，就知道大事不妙。奈何无心点了他的穴，他还动弹不得。只能恶狠狠地瞪着他，一边说着:“叶安世，你敢！光天化日，你敢！”  
“我自己的人，我有什么不敢的。”无心说着，手滑到萧瑟腰上，轻轻掐了一把。萧瑟身子僵了僵，再也说不出话，眼里也蒙上了一层水雾。  
无心轻轻笑了起来:“瑟瑟真可爱啊。”语罢，无心的手便继续缓缓向下，伸入亵裤中碰上萧瑟的那处。再顺手解了他的穴位。  
只碰上不久，那物便颤颤巍巍地立起来，滚烫的热度传入手心，无心握得紧了些，上下撸动起来。  
“唔......”萧瑟轻轻哼了一声，整个人软了下来，往无心怀里缩去，脸也埋到无心的衣袍间。  
“瑟瑟...”无心哑着声音念着他的名字，用另一只手带上萧瑟的手，摸向自己早已硬起的阳物，“瑟瑟，帮我。”  
“......”萧瑟耳尖都红了个透，但还是解开了无心的亵裤。硬物没了束缚，一下子就弹了出来，拍上了萧瑟的脸。  
萧瑟:“......”  
无心:“......”该死。  
萧瑟瞟了无心一眼，在无心还未反应过来就含住了那物，舌尖轻轻勾了勾翎口。  
“啊....瑟瑟”无心被刺激地仰起头，握着萧瑟东西的手紧了紧，萧瑟不满得哼了声。  
仲夏的风拂过两人，再吹走时已经带上了某种旖旎的味道。

＝＝  
两人衣衫半褪，相互拥着急促地喘息，无心低头看着萧瑟，用手拂去他嘴角上残留的白浊。萧瑟顺势吮上了无心的手指。  
无心还意外着萧瑟的主动，却已经被萧瑟一个翻身压到了身下。萧瑟居高临下地看着无心，在无心震惊和不可置信地目光中将手向后划到臀缝之间，揉着那个小口，身子随着手上的动作一点点起伏。  
“唔...”萧瑟摸到自己流出的淫液，觉得差不多了，便将手指抽出，转而将臀抵上了无心又一次硬起的阳物，然后喘着气慢慢往下坐。  
“啊......无心，好大......”萧瑟觉得像是过了大半个世纪才将无心那根东西完全吃下去，此刻不禁弓起身喘气，白皙的身子形成一条完美的弧线。  
“瑟瑟....”无心见他这样，再也忍不下去，双手掐上萧瑟的腰，将他钉死在自己身上，然后开始高频率地顶胯。  
“啊！无心你慢点！”萧瑟被他折磨地受不了，想要逃离但穴口却吸得紧。  
“萧瑟，自己先招惹的，就得受着。”无心一边喘息，一边对萧瑟说，手指摸上萧瑟的茱萸揉捏着。  
萧瑟:“......”于是萧瑟便开始自己动，即使好几次狠狠插到了阳心，他也只是发出一声绵长的呻吟，不像以前软着身子倒在无心怀里。

＝＝  
“叶安世，本王向来都是掌握话语权的那个。”在床上也是。  
“哦？”无心听懂了他的弦外之音，“那我们便大战个三百回合。”  
语罢，无心抬起萧瑟的腿，狠狠插入。

END


End file.
